The Ties that Bind Us
by DigiExpert
Summary: A collection of Mai HiME drabbles done by myself, usually written for challenges. These drabbles feature Shizuru and Natsuki in a variety of situations and events.
1. Oil and Carpets Don't Mix

**I hate posting drabbles as separate pieces, and would rather keep them as one large collection per series. Thus I begin my collection for Mai HiME. I hope to slowly build this set and it will feature Shizuru and Natsuki.  
><strong>

**This particular drabble was done for yuri_challenge on LiveJournal. It was part of a lightning round challenge. Lightning round pieces are to be no more than 300 words and must answer the given prompt. The prompt this time was "lessons". I knew that this particular idea fit perfectly.**

"Shizuru! Is it all right if I borrow your shower?" yelled Natsuki. She'd stayed over at Shizuru's and had been changing the oil in her bike that afternoon while Shizuru completed work for University.

"Ara, of course. Natsuki doesn't want me to join her?"

Natsuki flushed at the mere thought of a naked Shizuru joining her. "N-no, that's okay!" she sputtered, slipping her work boots off. She could hear Shizuru's disappointed sigh.

"Too bad… leave your things at the door. I just cleaned up."

Twenty minutes later, a clean and slightly flushed Natsuki returned to the living room, only to find Shizuru scrubbing mercilessly at a spot on the carpet. "What's wrong?"

"Natsuki's things got oil on my new carpet. It won't come out, no matter how hard I scrub. It just spreads."

"Shizuru, stop! You'll make it worse!"

She watched as Shizuru threw the rag down in frustration. "You ruined it!" The older girl stood, and Natsuki caught a glimpse of her face; she looked ready to cry. Without another word, she left the room, leaving Natsuki to face the mess.

It was obvious that she had messed a spot of oil on her overalls. Someday she'd learn to carefully check. Mentally checking off materials, she gathered her supplies and set to work. This was going to take careful maneuvering if she wanted to save the carpet.

Shizuru looked up when a timid knock was heard on the frame of her door. A sheepish Natsuki smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Shizuru. I didn't realize I had oil on my overalls still." She was quiet for a few moments. "I got it all out though." She moved closer.

"Quite the handyman, aren't you?" whispered Shizuru, pulling Natsuki to her.

Natsuki flushed red, knowing where such a conversation would lead. "Shizuru!"


	2. Grant Me This

**The idea for this drabble as an answer to the prompt "time" on yuri_challenge on LiveJournal coincided with events going on in my own life. As writing is my outlet, this prompt couldn't have been more perfect for me.**

"Natsuki?"

There was no answer to the call. Shizuru pursed her lips, closing the door behind her. She was certain the other was here; the door wouldn't be left unlocked otherwise. She made her way through the apartment, dark and littered with pieces of crumpled paper and takeout. The girl had holed herself up for the past week and had no contact with the outside world. Many times Shizuru had called, but to no avail.

As she expected, she found Natsuki hiding in her room. The girl merely sat upon the bed, staring out the window. "Why'd you come?"

"I was worried about you. You just disappeared."

"You shouldn't worry." Natsuki never turned around. She spoke evenly and without much emotion. "I'm fine."

Shizuru shook her head. "You aren't fine, and you're pushing everyone away." Not that it was uncommon, as she had done so before the Carnival.

"You should have listened to me, Shizuru. You should have left me alone like everyone else."

She dared not to move closer, though she wanted to. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"You got your answer, didn't you?"

"Yes," she replied, sighing. "I wish you'd give me the key to unlock what's in that head of yours, sometimes, Natsuki. You were opening up after the Carnival. I wonder what happened."

"I need time, Shizuru. You can't force me to suddenly be everyone's best pal."

Studying Natsuki's face, she searched for any emotion other than what the girl was projecting. Seeing none, she sighed. "Very well then. I'll leave you alone." She turned and walked away, back toward the front door. She knew that she couldn't make Natsuki open up; she had never forced the girl to before. She would respect her wishes, and give her what she so desired.


	3. Uncertain Expectation

**Another yuri_challenge drabble. After this one, you're in for a connected series of six drabbles that was just too hilarious to write at times. **

She twitched, unsure of what she had expected this to be like. She was quite new to it, and the idea had intimidated her at first as well. When she looked to her lover, she recalled the incident a few years prior. Having been misled by Haruka's words, she had shied away, keeping her distance. Stubbornness kept her safe, but as she slowly came to understand truth, she let herself go.

Lips touched her face, chest, and then stomach, gliding over glistening skin. Pleasant waves tumbled over her, slow and slight at first, but becoming more rapid as the seconds passed. Vaguely, she thought of the adrenaline rush from her bike and found the two to be similar in different ways.

"Look at me…Natsuki," whispered Shizuru huskily. The tips of her hair brushed against Natsuki's skin, tickling her. There was so much Natsuki wanted to say, but found she could not.

Natsuki complied as deft fingers found her sensitive spots, places she didn't know were truly sensitive until they were touched. Caresses and kisses provoked them and just as quickly were gone. No matter how much she asked, they would not return up her orders.

As release washed over her body, Natsuki lost all sense of expectation. It simply was. When she looked up, she found crimson eyes observing her, a smile playing on Shizuru's face. Words went unspoken, and she reached out to pull Shizuru to her. She had no idea that it would surprise her so when she caught the look of surprise in those crimson eyes.

Kissing just above those eyes, she whispered, "Stay the night with me." Natsuki guided Shizuru to lay against her side so that she could pull her close. She knew she wouldn't have to ask twice. The answer would always be yes.


	4. No Teabags in My Cereal Part 1

**This particular drabble begins a six part drabble series. There was a prompt on yuri_challenge on LiveJournal for "effort" I started with this one and then wrote more. All are 300 words. The neat thing about the drabbles is that they can be read in as part of this group, or they can be read separately. Somewhere in each of the six the effort theme can be found. Enjoy!**

Natsuki ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. It had not been an easy day, at least mentally. It was more like a "what the hell was wrong with Shizuru?" day. True, Shizuru had worked long hours the past week, but did that really mean that she had to toss a used teabag into Natsuki's cereal with all the strength she could muster? That in itself had required a wardrobe change. Then again, Shizuru using teabags was a sign that she was too busy.

Figuring out Shizuru was tricky business. Natsuki felt that sometimes she just didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd try and try, but often come up empty handed. That girl kept more inside than…something. Natsuki wasn't sure what exactly. She did need to fix things between the two of them though. She hated being at odds with her girlfriend. Whenever things were sour, one partner should always try to help the other somehow. That's what Mai always said.

The only trouble was what could she do? Mai always cooked for Tate. It took only a few seconds of picturing herself at the stove stirring a large pot before it started smoking profusely and became engulfed in flames. She quickly scratched that idea. If she couldn't cook, then she'd try for takeout. Perhaps that place down the street that Shizuru enjoyed…

Takeout it would be. Then what? Surely Shizuru wouldn't be pleased with just that. Natsuki frowned. Clearly this was going to take a lot more effort than she thought. She picked up her keys and headed out the door. She'd come up with the rest of her plan at work. She hoped that at the end of the evening, Shizuru would be back to herself. Or at least keep her teabags away from Natsuki's cereal.


	5. No Teabags in My Cereal Part 2

**Second part finally. As I said elsewhere, I just lost the will to upload the things I already had completed.**

Placing the last of the takeout containers on the table, Natsuki wiped her brow. She'd just made it home before Shizuru. She glanced up at the clock. Any moment now Shizuru would—

"I'm home," called a gentle voice as the door opened. There was the sound of shoes being slipped off and placed inside the basket. "I'll get dinner started and you can—"

Natsuki quickly appeared in front of Shizuru. "There's no need," she remarked. I took care of it?"

"You cooked? But after last time—"

"Trust me, there's no pancakes on the ceiling," answered a flustered Natsuki crossing her arms. "I got your favorite takeout instead. I thought you could take it easy tonight instead of worrying about everything." She moved closer to the surprised Shizuru and slipped an arm around her waist. "Come on." She began to lead her to the living room.

"Natsuki… you didn't have to, you know," whispered Shizuru softly.

"I did, Shizuru. It took me long enough to figure it out, but I realized I wasn't paying attention to you. I was busy with my work and you with yours. You were stressed out, and I didn't catch it."

"Until I threw the teabag into your cereal?" supplied Shizuru.

"Well, that was kind of a wakeup call. I mean, that's not a normal thing to do to your girlfriend you know." Natsuki stopped just in front of the low coffee table and turned to Shizuru. "Look, I just want you to enjoy tonight, okay?"

Shizuru put her arms around Natsuki's waist and pulled her close. "You sure you aren't doing it just so I don't throw more teabags at you?" she teased.

"Hey, don't twist my words!"

Shizuru giggled and kissed Natsuki's cheek. "Ara, the truth comes out now I see."

"Shizuru!"


	6. No Teabags in My Cereal Part 3

Empty takeout cartons sat on the table. Shizuru eyed them and began gathering them to her. Dinner was over and she'd clean up before she had to dust the living room. There would be time to vacuum as well if she hurried.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsuki, eying her warily.

"Clearing the table so that I can take care of the other chores. There's quite a bit to do tonight. I'm afraid it will be another late night—" She was surprised to see Natsuki reach across the table and push all the containers away from her.

"I don't think so," replied Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Don't be like that. There's a lot—"

Natsuki cut her off again. "No. You worked all day. I told you you were going to relax tonight." She pointed to the couch, and a book on the side table. "Read. You haven't in I don't know how long, and I know you loved that book."

"But the chores!"

"I'll take care of the table and the other things. Relax." Natsuki's tone left no room for arguing.

Shizuru held up her hands in defeat as Natsuki stood and guided her to the couch, making sure that Shizuru wouldn't attempt to clean or any such nonsense. Natsuki placed the book in Shizuru's hands. "Read."

Knowing that she was beaten, Shizuru picked up the book and flipped to the page she had last read. At first, she had no clue as to what was going on. The more she thought about it, the more she had trouble remembering the last time she'd read the book. Perhaps Natsuki was right. She really did need to rest, and Natsuki had put so much effort into making sure that she did. At that moment, Shizuru was truly grateful for her girlfriend.


	7. No Teabags in My Cereal Part 4

She was warm and peaceful, swirling in the blackness of sleep. It was welcome. However, that shaking sensation was not welcome at all. It made the blackness disappear, and as she came forward to consciousness, she realized someone was waking her. Reaching out, she swatted at them, trying to go back to sleep.

"Ow, Shizuru! Sheesh, what is it with your aim sometimes?"

Shizuru jarred awake then at the sound and looked to Natsuki, who was holding a hand over her right eye. "What did I—"

"You swung out and nailed me right in the eye. With my luck, it'll turn black before morning. Won't that be great to show off at work?" replied Natsuki sarcastically.

"Ara, I'm sorry, Natsuki. Shizuru reached up and pulled Natsuki onto the couch with her. Natsuki readily came, and Shizuru gently kissed the area next to her eye.

"It's all right. You fell asleep reading." Natsuki pointed to the book on the floor.

"Oh my…I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"You work too hard, Shizuru. I guess I didn't really notice it much before. Come on, I've finished drawing you a bath though. You need to relax and get rid of the stress."

"Won't Natsuki join me?"

"No, Shizuru. I want you to have the time to yourself. Forget about everything else, and simply focus on you."

"But I'd rather have your warm skin against my back."

"No."

"Well… if you carry me, then I shall go."

"What? No way!"

Shizuru only nodded and smiled. Natsuki grumbled and stood, reaching for her girlfriend. Even getting her to take a bath on her own was a lot of effort. It was hard to avoid Shizuru's flirtations. Natsuki carried Shizuru bridal style, while a content Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck.


	8. No Teabags in My Cereal Part 5

The warm water was soothing to her tired body, and she slid down to her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the relief it provided her. Natsuki had tried to set the mood with scented candles. The scent of lavender wafted throughout the room. She breathed deeply, trying to follow Natsuki's advice to think of nothing but herself and relaxing in the bath.

Shizuru couldn't help but let her mind wander to the tasks and chores that still needed completed. She mentally smacked herself each time, unsure of what to do to clear her mind. She sighed, and breathed deeply. If she had to, she'd force herself to focus on the environment instead. Ara, that lavender did smell delightful after all.

The next thing she knew, she was jerking upright in the water, which now felt quite tepid. She shivered involuntarily, immediately realizing that she'd fallen asleep in the bath. How long had she been out anyway? There wasn't a clock in their bathroom. She had known she was worn out, but she didn't think she was that worn out. Quickly, she scrubbed up and threw a bathrobe on, securing it around her waist.

Padding down the hallway to the living room in bare feet, she searched for Natsuki. She was greeted by the sight of Natsuki shaking the feather duster and grumbling angrily. Shizuru quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her laughter, but that effort was harder than she thought.

Natsuki spun around on her heels. "Sh-Shizuru! I didn't think you'd be done yet." Natsuki looked down at the duster in her hand and flushed bright red. "Not what it looks like!"

Shizuru ignored her statements and moved closer, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist. "Oh Natsuki… I do love you and your ways."


	9. No Teabags in My Cereal Part 6

**Final part of the No Teabags drabbles. :)**

Natsuki found herself sprawled on the couch, Shizuru on top of her. Before she could protest, Shizuru's soft lips pressed against her own, and she found her hands roaming up and down Shizuru's sides. She had never expected Shizuru to try something like this on tonight of all nights.

However, before she could speak, she felt Shizuru's hand dip lower, and Natsuki pulled back in a groan as Shizuru rubbed through her jeans. This… was not expected at all. Shizuru continued, ignoring her.

"I want you…" whispered Shizuru huskily. She kissed Natsuki again, deepening the kiss.

Natsuki shifted on the couch, getting more comfortable. Her fingers fumbled about, but easily slipped inside of Shizuru's robe. The skin was warm to the touch, and Natsuki massaged and caressed gently. She began to lose herself in the moment, desire taking over.

She continued to seek out Shizuru's most sensitive spots, loving the soft moans she received in turn. Shizuru was quite sensitive above the waist, and Natsuki's hand began to dip lower slowly.

…And that's about when she noticed that Shizuru had slowed down. She opened her eyes, only to find Shizuru sleeping against her mouth. Sighing, she removed her hands and picked up the sleeping figure. She carried Shizuru gently to their room, and placed her into bed. After tucking the covers around her, she looked down.

"You're so tired you can't give any effort… I hope you take it easier from now on." She turned and headed for the living room.

"Natsuki?" came the almost inaudible whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for tonight. For everything."

"Just promise me one thing," began Natsuki.

"What?"

"Please don't throw any more teabags in my cereal." As she left the room, she was rather certain that she heard soft laughter coming from the bed.


End file.
